


Coming Home

by Camcat144



Series: Alex Rider Drabbles [4]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camcat144/pseuds/Camcat144
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has been out 'sick' again, and Tom's just glad he made it back. 100 word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Tom sat in maths class, hunched over a worksheet and ignoring Adam Flint's attempts at conversation. If he finished this he wouldn't have homework tonight. He heard the door open and looked up, breath catching in his throat. Standing in the door was Alex Rider, silently waiting for the teacher to notice him. Alex was home! He looked rather tan-perhaps MI6 had sent him south?-and he held his left arm carefully away from his chest. Tom watched Alex sit in the back of class, avoiding Tom's eyes. Tom's chest constricted. What had happened to Alex while he was away?


End file.
